List of regional county municipalities and equivalent territories in Quebec
Following is a list of the regional county municipalities (RCM or MRC) and equivalent territories (TE) in the province of Quebec, Canada, as of January 2007. They are given along with their geographical codes according to the Geographical Code of Quebec determined by the Institut de la Statistique du Québec, and the administrative regions to which they belong. RCMs are units of government at the supralocal level. However, not all municipalities belong to an RCM. In order to use RCMs for statistical purposes, some municipalities (mostly Indian reserves) are viewed as belonging to RCMs they do not belong to legally. The possibly enlarged RCMs are called municipalités régionales de comté géographiques (MRCG) as opposed to the legal ones known as municipalités régionales de comté juridiques (MRCJ). The remaining municipalities are grouped into territories equivalent to an RCM (French: territoires équivalents à une MRC) or TEs, which are also considered MRCGs. This way, MRCGs cover the entire territory of Quebec and do not overlap. There are 86 RCMs and 18 TEs in Quebec, for a total of 104 MRCGs. Twelve of the TEs correspond exactly to cities or urban agglomerations, and another two, Québec and La Tuque almost do. The only four exceptional cases are the TEs of Basse-Côte-Nord, Jamésie, Kativik and Eeyou Istchee. These cover large areas with many, mostly small, municipalities. Thanks to cooperation between the Institut de la Statistique and Statistics Canada, RCMs and TEs correspond neatly to census divisions in most cases. See the section "Use as census divisions" below. For further details, see Regional county municipality. List Municipalities with populations of at least 5,000 as of the 2006 Census are listed, with their legal status in parentheses. Those with populations over 20,000 are highlighted. The seat of the RCM is indicated with an asterisk (*). If its population is less than 5,000, then it appears in italics. The information concerning (legal) RCMs, including their seats, is taken from the database of municipalities of the Ministère des Affaires municipales et régionales.List of regional county municipaliies and equivalent territories (PDF), Ministère des Ressources naturelles et de la Faune Information concerning geographical RCMs is taken from a list published by the Ministère de la Faune et des Ressources naturelles.List of regional county municipaliies and equivalent territories (PDF), Ministère des Ressources naturelles et de la Faune Relevant definitions can be obtained from the website of the Institut de la Statistique du Québec. Lexique du système du code géographique du Québec, Janvier 2006, Institut de la Statistique du Québec Use as census divisions Census divisions by province Statistics Canada divides Quebec into 98 census divisions. 93 of these census divisions correspond to a single regional county municipality or equivalent territory in the list above. In these cases the census division and the corresponding RCM or TE share a single two-digit geographical code, except for Lévis, whose code is 251. The other five census divisions consist of two or three RCMs or TEs each, eleven in all. These are shown below, with geographical codes in parentheses.Lexique du système du code géographique du Québec, Janvier 2006 Institut de la Statistique du Québec * The CD of Francheville (37) consists of the TE of Trois-Rivières (371) and the RCM of Les Chenaux (372). These two divisions formerly constituted the single RCM of Francheville, which was dissolved in 2002. * The CD of Le Saguenay-et-son-Fjord (94) consists of the TE of Saguenay (941) and the RCM of Le Fjord-du-Saguenay (942). Le Fjord-du-Saguenay formerly included the smaller cities which were amalgamated to create the new city of Saguenay in 2002. * The CD of Sept-Rivières—Caniapiscau (97) consists of the RCMs of Sept-Rivières (971) and Caniapiscau (972). * The CD of Minganie-Basse-Côte-Nord (98) consists of the RCM of Minganie (981) and the TE of Basse-Côte-Nord (982). Basse-Côte-Nord was part of Minganie until 2002. * The CD of Nord-du-Québec (99) is coextensive with the administrative region of Nord-du-Québec and consists of the TEs of Jamésie (991), Kativik (992) and Eeyou Istchee (993). See also *Administrative subdivisions of Quebec *Local government in Quebec *Regions of Quebec *List of communities in Quebec *Census geographic units of Canada Notes References database of the Geographical code of Quebec Category:Local government in Quebec Category:Regional county municipalities and equivalent territories of Quebec Category:Quebec-related lists